Souriez, vous êtes clichés !
by Fullby
Summary: Je m'appelle Sakura, et je vois des fantômes. Bon ok, jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf que j'ai une vie assez cliché, et bizarre. Mais bordel, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un film des fois ! Surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré ce type en kimono noir... /!\ Attention : Conneries en abondance !
1. Le jour où tout a basculé

**Coucou tout le monde c'est Fullby ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fiction sur Bleach ! Alors je préviens de suite : c'est n'importe quoi, c'est cliché (mais pas trop quand même, parce que trop de cliché tue le cliché :p)**

 **L'idée me vient d'un rêve dont je ne me souviens même plus du contenu, le lendemain je me suis mise à écrire, et voilà !**

 **Attention, si vous tenez à vos neurones, évitez cette fic' à tout prix !**

 **... Je vous aurais prévenu !**

 **Et, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, ici on est bien loin du registre soutenu que je tiens habituellement dans mes descriptions et autres.**

 **Présence d'humour un peu noir et de langage peu fleuri de la part de mon OC (mais rien de bien méchant).**

 **Bleach et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo, seuls m'appartiennent l'histoire et Sakura ! (Non, ne partez pas en courant à la vue de cet affreux prénom cliché, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est cool, promis !)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Souriez, vous êtes cliché !

1 - Le jour où tout a basculé

"... Kura !"

Hein ? Qui m'appelle ?

"Sakura !"

Mmmh laissez moi dormir...

"Sakura réveille toi !"

Ce hurlement accompagné d'un bruit de verre brisé m'a brusquement tiré de ma léthargie post-réveil. Je me redresse donc lentement et ô grande surprise ! Maman est en colère et vient de briser mon miroir ! Et mon réveil indique : 5h30.  
Attendez.  
5h30.  
Pourquoi ma mère me réveille à 5h30 ? Je me tourne aussitôt vers elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Il y a l'assistante sociale qui arrive ! Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de la maison !

Oh, merde, c'était pas prévu ça.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? reprend ma mère. Casse toi d'ici !"

Mh, oui, quand on y pense, sage décision.  
Je me lève précipitamment de mon lit, attrape mon sac d'urgence (vous connaissez pas le principe de sac d'urgence ? Je vous éclaire sans plus tarder : un gros sac à dos avec tout le nécessaire de survie dedans, c'est à dire un change, brosse à dents, mini gel douche, déo, papiers d'identité, argent, un truc à grignoter et de l'eau ; absolument nécessaire quand vous êtes appelés à vous enfuir n'importe quand) et saute par la fenêtre sans plus de cérémonie. J'atterris sur le toit de la maison voisine, et bénis la nuit de me dissimuler aux yeux des autres.  
Vous n'avez rien compris à ce qu'il se passe ? C'est normal, j'ai moi même du mal à réaliser la vie que je mène parfois.

Et si on reprenait depuis le début ?

 _ **...**_

Ma vie jusqu'ici est entre le "incroyable mais vrai" et le " gros cliché de ses morts". (Et un peu.. Non, complètement dingue. Surtout en ce moment.)  
Mais genre, vraiment.

Je m'appelle Sakura Suzuki, j'ai 17 ans. Rien que ça, quoi ! Environ 99,99% des filles faibles et inutiles dans les shonen portent ce prénom. Et je ne pensais pas à Naruto. Et Suzuki est le nom de famille le plus commun du Japon.  
Bon, d'accord, le plus commun c'est Sato. Mais Suzuki arrive quand même en deuxième position ! Vous réalisez juste le nombre de personnes que ça fait ?  
Les gens me traitent de gothique parce que j'ai les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges, et que je me balade avec des tee-shirts trop grands de mes groupes préférés de Visual Kei*. Pas ma faute si je suis petite hein ! (Quoique, 1m65, je trouve ça correct moi.)  
Mais bon, ça, c'est pas grave. La suite ne l'est pas vraiment non plus quand on y pense, en fait.  
Mes parents sont décédés il y a quelques semaines de ça dans un accident de voiture. Et là, je vois un air perplexe se dessiner sur votre visage, parce que je parlais de choses pas très importantes. Non, je ne suis pas triste (enfin si, les trois premiers jours j'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai failli me noyer, mais chut, hors de question que qui que ce soit le sache), car oui, je vois les fantômes (ô et grande seule caractéristique originale de ma putain d'existence !) et donc par conséquent je continue de voir ma "mère" tous les jours – mon "père" est déjà passé de l'autre côté, il avait plus grand chose à régler ici.

Sauf que (ben ouai, la vie c'est pas si simple) les autres gens ne voient pas les fantômes. Donc officiellement je vis seule. Et donc, je me fais traquer par l'assistante sociale qui veut me refiler à un orphelinat. Et là, cette c****** vient en pleine nuit pour être sûre que je ne m'échappe pas ! (En même temps ça fait 2 semaines que je me sauve dès qu'elle se pointe, je peux comprendre.)  
Et donc sur le long terme, ma seule solution pour lui échapper est de retrouver mon vrai père et espérer qu'il accepte de me prendre en charge.  
Parce que oui, je suis une enfant adoptée.  
Et je l'ai appris avant-hier.  
Ma "mère" a quand même attendu sa mort pour me le dire. Bon, elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'affaire, donc elle a vite été pardonnée.  
Je suis le fruit d'un coup d'un soir (elle ne me l'a pas expliqué comme ça mais c'est ce que j'en ai conclu) entre deux personnes. Elle m'a donné naissance et m'a abandonné car elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'occuper de moi (Je suis née le 29 février, si ce n'est pas la preuve que je suis un accident ça) ; elle a déménagé on-ne-sait-où et quelques mois plus tard, elle s'est suicidée suite à une dépression nerveuse. Ô joie. Lui, en revanche, habite dans la même ville que moi et ne s'est jamais manifesté (apparemment, il ne sait même pas que j'existe, et je soupçonne mes parents adoptifs d'avoir voulu déménager ici pour remédier à ce problème...) Et je dois retrouver ce gars si je veux m'en sortir. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est une photo de lui et son nom. Ki... Ku.. Quelque chose. L'écriture est si merdique que j'arrive pas à lire le nom en entier. Enfin bref, c'est dans mon sac de toutes façons.

 _ **...**_

Une fois arrivée dans les vestiaires des bains publics, je souffle un bon coup, certaine de ne pas me faire attraper aujourd'hui. Mais malgré l'eau chaude et le calme régnant dans l'endroit – qui viendrait ici à 6 heures du mat' ? - je n'arrive pas à me détendre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais du genre très mauvais. Il va m'arriver une merde, je le sais.  
Moi, pessimiste ? Ah non du tout ! J'ai juste une excellente intuition et je sais toujours quand quelque chose cloche (ou va clocher là, en l'occurrence). Un long frisson parcourt mon corps.  
Je sens l'aura d'un fantôme dans le coin. Enfin non, c'est pas de l'aura mais, comment dire... Les fantômes dégagent une énergie bizarre. Moi, j'appelle ça de l'aura.  
Bon, il est où le coco ? En haut ? Non. Gauche ? Non plus. Droite ? Non plus.  
Il est pas devant moi.  
Il est donc...

"Aaaaah !"

Oui, ça c'est moi qui hurle.  
En me retournant je suis tombée nez à nez avec un vieillard au grand sourire pervers, y'a de quoi être surpris quand même !  
Et boum ! Un coup de pied dans la face du vieux ! Eh ouai, ça t'apprendra à mater !  
Tiens ? Il a disparu. Je pensais qu'il allait m'emmerder encore un peu, mais non. Les vieux ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Bon, se laver : fait.  
Se rhabiller : fait.  
Se brosser les dents : fait.  
Se coiffer approximativement : fait.

Bien, j'ai plus rien à faire ici alors !

Il est grand temps de partir à la recherche de Ki... Ku... Kikou- truc... 'fin mon père, quoi.

"Aaaaah !"

Deuxième (ou troisième, si on compte mon réveil) hurlement de la journée.  
En sortant du bâtiment je suis tombée nez à nez avec un vieillard au grand sourire pervers, y'a de quoi... Oh, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...  
Encore lui ?!  
Je pars en courant ; j'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de m'occuper de ce type là.

"Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle !" me crie t-il en me poursuivant.

Rectification : en me rattrapant puis en me dépassant. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil.  
Mais comment il fait pour courir aussi vite ?!  
Je m'arrête brusquement dans ma course et me tourne vers lui.

"Vous pouvez me voir ? Hein, hein ?" s'excite t-il comme un gosse de 5 ans.

Je ne répond pas et me contente de lui jeter un regard noir.

"Vous allez m'aider hein, dites, dites ?"

Toujours aucune réaction de ma part. Il finira bien par s'en aller.

"S'il... Vous plaît ?" me demande t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Et puis... Oh, merde ! Il est trop chou le petit vieux comme ça ! Je peux bien faire un petit effort et l'aider à passer de l'autre côté, non ? Oui, aller.

"Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que j'envoie une lettre à ta fille ? Que je fasse un gâteau pour ton petit-fils ? Que je rassure ta femme ? Que...

\- Non, rien de tout ça. me coupe t-il d'un air perplexe. Je voudrais juste que vous m'aidiez à déterrer un bracelet."

Noooooon. Il est pas sérieux là ? Genre c'est ça qui le retient sur Terre ?  
Un bracelet.  
Un bracelet.  
Un bra...

"Non je plaisante !" reprend t-il.

Ouf.

"...En fait c'est un collier."

... Saloperie de veux de mes deux.

Cette fois c'en est trop ; je lui cours après pour lui mettre une bonne raclée.  
Moi, le respect ? Nan, je connais pas. Je considère tout le monde comme mon égal.  
Avec moi, aucune hiérarchie sociale ni morale ! En plus c'est un fantôme, donc bon, je pense pas pouvoir lui faire mal si je le tape.

Il accélère, j'accélère, il tourne à gauche, je tourne aussi, à droite, je le suis, il me distance, il me distance, il me distance, eh merde (...), il s'arrête. Dans le parc de Karakura EST - le seul endroit de la ville que je connais vraiment (aurais-je oublié de préciser que je n'habite ici que depuis 2 mois, et que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à Geeker chez moi ?) - devant un arbre. Il s'agenouille, et tente de grattouiller la terre, sans succès. Et là je comprends. Il m'a emmené jusqu'à son collier.  
Bon, maintenant qu'on y est...  
Je m'approche doucement, m'accroupis à côté de lui et creuse à l'endroit qu'il m'indique. C'est marrant de voir qu'il en est incapable. Je constate que les esprits sont tous différents les uns des autres : certains peuvent interagir avec les objets, les personnes (comme ma "mère"), d'autres en sont incapables. J'ai aussi remarqué que la chaîne accrochée à leur cœur se corrode seule ; je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui arrive lorsqu'elle arrive au bout.  
Mais bon, je suis pas très courageuse, alors je les fait tous passer de l'autre côté avant que ça arrive.  
Ah, je l'ai ! Je sors ma trouvaille du sol et écarquille les yeux de surprise : dans ma main se tient une fausse chaîne toute rouillée en toc avec pour pendentif une bague tout autant rouillée en toc ; Mais quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de ce truc ? Quand je l'ai demandé au vieux, il m'a juste répondu un petit "Secret" en chuchotant, avant de disparaître.  
Et merci, c'est pour les chiens, hein !

Bref.

 _ **...**_

Ok, gros bug. Pire que les serveurs d'Epic Games. (Lol) Je suis restée au moins une demi-heure plantée là, sans bouger. En fait, je réfléchissais. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un grand cri aigu. C'était quoi, ça ?! On aurait dit une agression. C'est carrément flippant ! Le pire, c'est que les autres gens autour de moi font comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui veut dire que... C'est un fantôme !  
Ok, je flippe sérieusement là. Qu'est ce qui peut effrayer un esprit à ce point ? Normalement ce sont les fantômes qui font peur aux gens ! Paranormal Activity, ça vous parle ?  
Je panique. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
C'était ça mon mon intuition de ce matin, j'y suis là !  
Bon 'Kura, concentre toi. Tu la sens, juste devant toi, cette pression ! C'est pas une âme errante comme les autres... C'est... C'est...

Quoi ?

Un gosse ?  
Aux cheveux blancs ?  
En kimono avec un katana ?

Mais QUOI ?

Le gosse en question se tourne vers moi, l'air légèrement surpris :

"Tu peux me voir ?

Toujours la même rengaine...

\- Euh, ouaip...

\- Ah, ok.

Il se retourne et s'en va.  
Je rêve ou... Il en a carrément rien à foutre de moi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je veux une explication moi ! Et c'est qui qu'il a tué ? (Parce que violé ou racketté, vu son âge ça m'étonnerai.)  
Je lui cours après.

\- Eh toi !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? me répond t-il froidement.

Il a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise, c'est dingue.

\- C'était quoi le cri de tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah, ça... il prit un air ennuyé.

Euh, je flippe vraiment là.

\- Quoi, ça ?!

\- Juste une âme un peu trop récalcitrante...

\- Que-quoi ? Mais tu leur fait quoi aux âmes ?!

\- C'est bon t'as fini ? J'ai du boulot là.

\- Non, attends !"

Et c'est sur ce vent magistral qu'il part en courant. Enfin, non... En se téléportant. Oui je sais, c'est bizarre, mais il se téléporte. Enfin bref, passons. Il me semble qu'il va tout droit, alors je le poursuis sans attendre. Avec un peu de chance, je le rattraperais un jour.  
Je déteste courir. J'ai déjà eu ma dose aujourd'hui avec le petit vieux ! J'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai plus de souffle, l'air me brûle la gorge et...  
Oh, le voilà. Sauf que ce que j'aperçois ne me plaît pas du tout. Dans une rue sombre, adjacente au quartier où je vis...  
Il est juste en face de ma "mère".  
Il dégaine sa lame.  
Et...

Noooooon ! Je veux pas qu'il re-tue ma mère !

Je suis pétrifiée sur place, incapable de bouger, incapable de crier. Des sanglots me montent à la gorge. Pourquoi il fait ça ?!  
Il retourne son katana, et appose le bout de son manche sur le front de ma "mère". Mais il fait quoi là ? Il a craqué lui ! Une lumière blanche m'aveugle si bien que je suis obligée de protéger mes yeux de mes bras.  
Elle disparaît.  
Je ne sens plus du tout sa présence.  
Seule reste l'aura oppressante du gosse.  
C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

"Elle est où ma mère ?!

Il me regarde encore une fois avec son air mi-surpris mi-je-m'en-tape-de-toi et me répond simplement, comme si c'était une évidence :

\- Elle est à la Soul Society.

Gne ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est quoi cette Soul-truc ? L'enfer ?

\- Non, c'est le paradis. Enfin... son regard s'assombrit légèrement. L'autre côté si tu préfères.

Il me fait peur putain. Et je saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais il m'a l'air super puissant comparé à nous autres mortels. Cependant il m'intrigue, je veux en savoir plus sur lui ! Et puis il m'a pris ma mère (même si apparemment c'était pour la bonne cause), donc je compte bien me venger. En le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne des réponses.  
Non, je ne le suis pas par curiosité.

\- Et... Tu t'appelles comment, gamin ?

Il lève le nez de son portable et me lance un regard noir.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Gamin.

Olala, susceptible le gosse.

\- T'es pas au collège ?

\- ... Non. Je vis à la Soul Society. Et je suis capitaine de la 10ème division.

Je sais pas du tout de quoi il parle, mais ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais de lui : il est fort. Et on dirait que ça l'a grave fait chier de me confier ça.

\- Désolée. Et c'est quoi ton nom du coup ?

Il me jauge du regard comme s'il essayait d'évaluer si j'étais digne de l'appeler par son nom.

\- Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

J'explose de rire. Il se prend pour James Bond, en plus ! Il est trop bizarre ce mec', mais je l'aime bien. Même si c'est quand même un peu un bâtard de m'avoir pris ma mère comme ça sans prévenir. Par contre il a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je ris. Il a l'air très énervé. Merde, il faut absolument que je confirme un truc :

\- Toshiro, tu connais James Bond ?

\- ... Hein ? me lance t-il avec la grâce d'un phoque du désert. Et c'est capitaine Hitsugaya !

\- Ah non, c'est Toshiro. Pour moi c'est Toshiro. C'est pas que je te respecte pas hein, mais je considère tout le monde comme mon égal..."

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir d'exposer mes principes qu'un énorme hurlement grave m'explose les tympans. C'est quoi ça encore ?! On dirait un mammouth enragé ! C'est pas humain !

"Aaaah !"

Troisième (pour moi, sinon cinquième je crois) hurlement de la journée.  
En me retournant, je me suis retrouvée cette fois nez à nez avec... Euh... C'est quoi ça ? Un animal ? Un monstre dans scooby-doo ? Genre si je lui coupe la tête y'aura un méchant à l'intérieur ?  
Un espèce d'immense truc avec un masque, vraiment flippant. Toshiro a dû lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il me répond simplement :

"Un hollow."

Bon, ok, ça m'avance pas plus. Mais au moins je sais comment ça s'appelle.

"Éloigne toi." m'ordonne t-il, avant de partir à la rencontre de la chose.

Genre il va essayer de combattre ça ?! Mais il est dingue !  
D'un côté, j'aurais bien aimé partir (je tiens un minimum à la vie, oui) ; mais en même temps... Cette chose me fascine tellement que je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et puis... Pourquoi il me fonce dessus, d'abord ?!  
Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Je panique. Je peux pas bouger. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je mou...

Ah non, je suis pas morte.

Juste avant que le hollow ne me mette une beigne/me mange/m'enlève, Toshiro s'est téléporté devant moi et a bloqué l'attaque avec son katana. Le choc a créé un énorme cratère dans le sol, dans lequel je me suis lamentablement ramassé.  
Et devant moi se joue une scène tellement classe que j'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux : Toshiro, cheveux aux vents, le kimono virevoltant, un air suffisant sur le visage, vient de se transformer en dragon de glace et a buté le hollow en une seconde.

Wow.

J'hallucine.

... Il est génial !

Il se dé-transforme, se téléporte à côté de moi et me tend la main. J'hésite un peu avant de la saisir, il est vachement intimidant ce mec' ! Il me tire d'un coup sec le bras pour me remettre sur pied sans le moindre effort et me demande gentiment (enfin, je crois) :

"Tu vas bien ?

\- Hum... Ouaip. Un peu secouée, mais ça va.

\- Bien. Suis moi, il faut que je t'amène quelque part."

Sur ce il se retourne, et je ne me fais pas prier pour le suivre. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de dingue dans ma vie (quoique il se passe toujours des trucs de dingue dans ma vie, mais bon), je vais pas laisser cette chance filer !  
J'aime bien Karakura en fait, c'est vraiment une ville de malade.

 _ **...**_

Sur le trajet (un peu trop long à mon goût), j'ai posé des tas de questions à Toshiro, qui me répondait toujours en grommelant. Il est marrant en fait ce gamin, je l'aime vraiment bien.  
Plus important, j'ai donc appris que :

1 - Les hollows sont des âmes errantes dont la chaîne s'est entièrement corrodée, ils réagissent comme des animaux et n'ont quasiment plus aucune conscience ; certains sont plus puissants que d'autres, et celui qui est apparu devant nous avait l'air assez dangereux.

2 – Toshiro est un shinigami, son job est de purifier les hollows et faire passer les âmes errantes de l'autre côté, ainsi que maintenir l'équilibre entre les trois mondes.

3 – Dans la Soul Society, il y a le Rukongai (là où vivent les âmes) et le Seireitei (là où vivent les shinigamis).

4 – Dans le Seireitei, il y a 13 divisions dirigées par des capitaines et des vices-capitaines.

5 – Ce que j'appelle "l'aura" est en fait du reiatsu, soit de l'énergie spirituelle.

6 - La "téléportation" est en fait un shunpo, la plupart des shinigamis le maîtrisent.

7 - Sa transformation, c'est le deuxième stade d'évolution de son katana (un peu comme un Pokémon). C'est le bankai, le premier (que je n'ai pas vu) étant le shikai. (Et c'est putain de classe, rappelons qu'il a buté ce monstre en moins d'une seconde)

8 - Il m'emmène voir je-sais-pas-qui car c'est pas vraiment normal que je puisse ressentir le reiatsu à ce point et parce que je dégage une énergie pas vraiment humaine.

9 – Des tas d'autres choses que j'ai plus ou moins zappé.

Lorsque mon... Pote ? Nan. Ami ? Non plus. Guide ? Ouaip, c'est plutôt ça. Donc lorsque mon guide s'arrête enfin, c'est devant un magasin de confiserie. "Urahara Shoten". Je fronce les sourcils. Ce nom me parle...

"J'entre !" dit Toshiro.

Je le suis bien sagement, sans poser de questions pour une fois. Je réfléchis. Où est ce que j'ai bien pu entendre ce nom ? Urahara... Urahara... Non, décidément, ça ne vient pas. Faut dire que je suis encore un peu choquée par tout ça. C'est pas le moment de réfléchir.  
Il passe derrière le comptoir et, voyant que j'hésite à entrer dans la salle privée, me fait signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais, lentement. Très lentement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans cette salle. Et puis d'abord, on a vraiment le droit d'être ici ? Toshiro semble bien connaître les lieux, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème... Non ? Si ça se trouve c'est une base secrète pour shinigamis, et il veut me présenter à ses potes !  
... Quoique. Je le vois pas vraiment sociabiliser avec d'autres gens, donc non.

Oh, quelqu'un semble nous attendre.  
Un violent frisson me parcourt l'échine lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi. Il m'envoie une drôle d'impression. C'est un homme plutôt grand, blond, habillé d'un large kimono noir et vert, avec... Une canne ? Euh, il me semble quand même relativement jeune pour porter une canne, c'est bizarre. Un chapeau vert rayé blanc cache son visage. Il sourit étrangement. Il est flippant.  
Il retire son chapeau, pendant ce qu'il me semble être une éternité.  
J'arrête de respirer, j'ai peur. Il dévoile enfin son visage.

Et tout s'éclaircit dans ma tête.  
La vie est vachement bien foutue, quand même ! Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

Donc je crie :

"Mais je te connais toi !"

* * *

 *** Visual Kei = métal japonais**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Des avis ?**

 **Je préviens à l'avance que cette fic' n'aura pas une fréquence de publication bien définie ; ce sera un peu au gré de mon envie, de mon temps libre, et de mon inspiration.**

 **Mais je jure qu'il y aura une suite et une fin ! Car ce projet me tient à cœur !**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **Fullby.**

 **Edit du 22/04/18 : deux ans plus tard donc, je me suis replongée dans Bleach, j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire, j'ai repris un peu le chapitre et corrigé quelques trucs. Je vais faire de même avec le second chapitre avant de m'attaquer à l'écriture du troisième ! Je déclare donc que le projet SVEC reprend du service !**


	2. I don't wanna go to school

**Coucou tout le monde !  
Je suis ravie d'avoir eu d'aussi bons retours sur le premier chap'. Cette fic' étant un gros délire de ma part, je me demandais comment vous alliez l'accueillir.  
Visiblement, bien. **

**Petite précision : Pour l'instant c'est no pairing (enfin si, bien sûr qu'il y aura des pairing, seulement je ne sais pas lesquels). Certains m'ont demandé si Sak' allait finir avec Toshiro, et la réponse est : j'en sais foutrement rien ! Vous allez voir ici qu'elle fantasme sur un peu tout le monde, Toshi' n'est pas une exception.**

 **Je ne vais pas plus m'attarder, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

 **Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment dans SVEC (oui, j'ai la flemme d'écrire le nom complet de ma propre fiction, et ?) :**_

 _ **Chers lecteurs, vous avez eu l'incroyable chance de rencontrer Sakura, une adorable/bornée/chiante/marrante/débile/inconsciente/indifférente/bizarre - rayez la/les mention(s) inutile(s) - jeune fille de 17 ans, pourchassée par une méchante sorcière/assistante sociale - même principe - qui voulait (et veut toujours) la placer en foyer suite au décès de ses deux parents.  
Jusque là, aucun rapport avec Bleach. Mais ! (Car sinon cette fic' n'aurait strictement rien à foutre sur ce fandom), il se trouve que (comme par hasard) Sakura voit les fantômes ! Et qu'un certain nain aux cheveux blancs en kimono noir a pratiqué le konso sur sa maman chérie ! Maman chérie qui en fait n'était pas sa vraie maman !**_

 _ **Et puis merde hein, au pire allez relire le chapitre, les résumés c'pas mon truc. Bisous.**_

* * *

Souriez, vous êtes clichés !

2 - I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules

 _La vie est vachement bien foutue, quand même ! Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.  
_ _Donc je crie :_

 _"Mais je te connais toi !"_

 _ **...**_

Je fais désormais face à l'expression un poil perplexe du type au bob. Il me parcourt totalement du regard : de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, en long, en large, en travers, en diagonale, il s'attarde légèrement sur mes seins, et...

"Kisuke ! gueule une voix féminine dans son dos. Arrête de la reluquer !"

Et boum. Il se prend un violent coup de pied dans la tête, et j'écarquille les yeux en le voyant voler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase dans la porte derrière moi, que Toshiro venait tout juste de refermer.  
J'hallucine. Les shinigamis (si c'en est eux aussi ?) sont complètement tarés.  
Je déglutis en me retournant vers la tornade féminine qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle est grande, belle, basanée, cheveux violets, yeux jaunes, des formes de malade, un air satisfait... Et... Elle est... Juste... Wow quoi.

Je craque, complètement. Elle pète la classe, cette femme.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me sourit, d'un air à la fois gentil, sûre d'elle, accueillante.  
Oh, je suis amoureuse de son sourire. Comment elle fait ? Je veux sourire comme elle, c'est trop cool !  
Mais tout à coup, elle disparaît dans un écran de fumée. Comme si ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve.  
Oh, non. Ô grande déesse, mais où es-tu partie ?

"Franchement, celui-là, il ne changera jamais..." peste une voix grave devant moi.

Euh, wait. Y'a comme un léger problème là. Y'a strictement personne devant moi. Je pensais pas être la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc.

"Meow !"

Je baisse les yeux et constate la présence d'un chat noir à mes pieds. Il est là depuis quand lui ?  
Je tourne la tête vers Toshiro en quête de réponses mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air très enclin à communiquer, au vu du masque d'ennui peint sur sa figure. Cependant il a une lueur étrange dans le regard. C'est comme... Non, ça peut pas être de l'amusement. Alors c'est... De la moquerie ? Ouai, c'est ça ! On dirait carrément qu'il se fout de moi là ! (Evidemment, à l'échelle du glaçon qu'il est.)  
Décidant de passer outre, je me retourne vers la porte où le blond s'est encastré et entends de nouveau cette voix, cette fois-ci venant de derrière moi.

"Il est dans les vapes pour un petit moment encore. Désolée, tu voulais lui parler de quelque chose d'important n'est ce pas ?"

Hein ? Mais ça vient d'où ça encore ?  
Je pivote de nouveau sur moi même et m'accroupis en face du chat. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, l'instinct. Il me fixe étrangement. Il a les yeux jaunes. Comme la déesse. Je l'observe. Longtemps. Un peu trop peut être. Il est mignon.

"Qu'est ce que t'as ? me demande t-il un peu brusquement, comme offusqué que je puisse le jauger ainsi.

Wait (x2). Y'a un truc qui va pas là.  
Un, deux. Un, deux.

\- Aaaaah ! Oh my god ! Un chat qui parle ! Putain de bordel de...

Je recule précipitamment, sous l'air à la fois amusé et perplexe (me demandez pas comment c'est possible, je suis pas en état de réfléchir aux questions existentielles là) dudit chat qui parle.

\- Oh, mais t'avais pas encore compris ?

De quoi il parle lui ? J'ai loupé quoi au juste ?

\- Mais t'es qui toi ? Et qu'est ce t'as fait de la déesse ?!

\- La déesse ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as bouffée !

Après réflexion, il ne voit peut être pas de qui je parle, au vu de son expression trèèèès perplexe. (Genre encore plus que tout à l'heure, si.)  
Tout à coup, un éclair de compréhension semble traverser son esprit. Son regard s'illumine et il me lance :

\- Oh, je vois! Je suis très flattée !"

Hin ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi il serait... Oh. Se pourrait-il que...  
Pouf.  
Pouf ?  
Ça a fait pouf.  
Qu'est ce qui a fait pouf ?

Grand retour de l'écran de fumée (Je vais commencer à croire qu'on est sur un plateau de tournage avec autant d'effets spéciaux) ; puis j'écarquille les yeux.  
Devant moi se tient à nouveau la déesse aux cheveux violets, mais... Entièrement... Nue. Elle se prend pour Aphrodite elle ou quoi ? (Eh oui, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de mes cours d'histoire au lycée, c'est les dieux grecs. Et Aphrodite, pour l'anecdote, c'est la tapin du lot. Mais bon, entre nous, vu comment elle est foutue, elle peut se le permettre.)  
Passée la surprise, je tente tant bien que mal de réprimer le rouge qui menace d'envahir mes joues - No comment, je suis pas spécialement pudique ou lesbienne, je ne suis juste pas insensible aux belles personnes. Et la personne en question est très très belle pour le coup.

"Alors ? Surprise ? me lance t-elle avec un ravissant sourire.

Ha, ha. Si tu savais.

\- Mais... Mais... Tous les shinigamis peuvent faire ça ? C'est trop cool !

\- Ah ? Non, juste moi.

Oh. Je vois. Déception.

\- Mais si tu veux, je t'apprendrai !" reprend t-elle en riant légèrement.

Mon dieu, je l'aime.

 _ **...**_

Et voilà, ça doit donc faire un quart d'heure que je suis assise sur un coussin à même le sol, ma tasse de thé fumante reposant sur une table basse sous mon nez. Et ça doit faire quasiment cinq minutes que plus personne ne dit rien. C'est gênant, c'est pesant. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître de mon malaise ; j'ai une image à tenir, après tout !  
Le type au bob (faudrait que je l'appelle par son nom quand même un de ces quatre) dors toujours par terre à côté de la déesse, qui s'appelle Yoruichi, au passage. (Et elle est d'accord pour que je dise "Yoruichi-sama" ! Joie !)  
Et ça commence à me gaver sérieusement. Pas Yoruichi-sama, hein, le type au bob.  
Vous suivez ?

"Dis. je lance à la violette/mauve (quelle étrangeté de désigner les gens par leur couleur de cheveux, j'ai jamais compris le délire). Tu veux pas le réveiller ?

\- Mh ? Oh, si tu veux." me répond t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Regard blasé de ma part. C'est vrai quoi, si elle pouvait le réveiller depuis le début, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?  
Elle me fixe toujours avec le même sourire aussi. C'est glauque, ça cache quelque chose.  
Elle prend une grande inspiration, s'approche de la belle au bois dormant, et..  
Oh, oh. Je sais pas vous, mais moi ça me dit rien qui vaille là.

Elle lui crie dans les oreilles :

"Kisuke ! Debout ! I est temps d'assumer tes responsabilités de papa, mon grand !

Que.. Quoi ?  
Elle a pas dit ça ?  
S'il vous plaît, dites moi pas qu'elle a dit ça ?

... Elle l'a dit.

Kikou-truc (j'aime bien ce surnom, oui) me regarde avec de grand yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Tu... Tu.. Papa ? Moi ?

Nouveau regard blasé de moi.

\- Bha... Ouai. T'es mon père.

\- Mais... (il semble sous le choc, je crois.) De qui ?

\- Yui. Yui Matsuri... il m'interrompt.

\- Yui ? Oh ça alors !

Et hop, petit coup de nostalgie dans ta face !

\- Mais... Tu es sûre ? reprend t-il.

Je fouille dans mon sac et lui tends tout le schmilblick de papiers que m'a filé ma mère. (La fausse hein. Enfin elle est pas fausse, mais vous m'avez compris..)  
Il reste sans voix, et contemple un moment la seule et unique photo de ma génitrice (la vraie, vous suivez ?).

\- Je me souviens d'elle... murmure t-il tendrment. Un très bon coup..."

Boum.  
Grand retour du coup de pied de Yoruichi.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire pendant qu'elle l'engueule.

"Non mais c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Triple idiot ! Je crois que la gamine est pas là pour connaître les détails de sa conception !

Je grimace. En effet, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, bizarrement.  
Il a un espèce de rire nerveux et me regarde avec un air désolé.

\- Et sinon... Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Sakura. répondis-je simplement.

Il se tait. Et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Longuement. Je crois qu'il essaie de lire à travers moi la raison de ma présence ici. Mais il ne dit rien. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ça doit faire un choc... Et moi même je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, de toutes manières.  
Finalement c'est Toshiro qui se jette à l'eau pour briser la glace (lol, c'était -presque- pas voulu).

\- Urahara. Il faut que tu la prennes en charge. soupire t-il d'un air profondément ennuyé.

Mais... Je rêve ! De quoi il se mêle le nain ! Raah ! Et puis comment il sait, d'abord ?! Pourquoi il a pas l'air surpris ?  
Kikou-truc me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, attendant probablement la suite.  
Je détourne un peu le regard, pas franchement à l'aise.

\- C'est à dire que... Mes parents adoptifs sont tous les deux morts, et... Je ne veux pas aller à l'orphelinat... Est ce que je pourrais rester ici ? Au moins jusqu'à ma majorité ? Je travaillerais s'il le faut, je participerais au loyer et...

Je m'interrompt de moi-même. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux se sont encore agrandis. Je serre la mâchoire. Pitié, Kikou-truc, tu es mon dernier espoir...

\- Mais bien sûr ! scande alors la déesse en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Rien ne pourrais nous faire plus plaisir ! Tu es chez toi ici, bienvenue à toi Sakura !

Attends, mais elle me sort ça comme si...

\- Mais euh... Yoruichi... (Oui je laisse tomber le -sama au final, c'est contraire à mes principes)

\- Oui, je vis ici !

Oh bordel. Elle a encore lu dans mes pensées.

\- Vous... êtes ensemble ?"

Elle explose de rire à ne plus s'arrêter tandis que Kisuke ne réagit pas, probablement encore un peu choqué, et m'adresse un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle ne compte pas me répondre, visiblement.  
Hn.  
Tant pis, je creuserais toute seule cette hypothèse.  
Ils m'intriguent, ces deux là.

 _ **...**_

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je vis chez Kikou-truc. C'est passé vite. Je vous passe tout le tralala avec l'assistante sociale, les papiers, entretiens et tout ça ; c'est aussi chiant pour vous que pour moi. Toshiro est rentré à la Soul Society ; de ce que j'ai compris il avait pris quelques jours de congés pour venir voir sa grand-mère du monde réel ou je ne sais pas qui. Il est sorti se promener et a fait quelques konso au passage, dont celui de ma "mère".  
Il va peut-être me manquer un peu, c'était marrant de l'embêter.  
Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais seule ici.  
Car, non ! Je ne fais pas que tenir la chandelle entre mon père (wowow ça fait bizarre de dire ça, je suis pas prête) et Yoruichi ! Il y a trois autres habitants dans cette baraque : Tessai, un espèce de grand gaillard basané un peu pédophilement flippant sur les bords, et Ururu et Jinta, deux gosses un peu spirituellement paumés comme moi, sauf que eux ne sont pas les enfants biologiques du taré au bob.

Car oui, Kisuke est un putain de cinglé !  
J'ai appris à mieux le connaître ces derniers jours, et je peux vous assurer que de mes pauvres dix-sept années de vie je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi génial ! Et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt !  
Déjà c'est un génie, au sens propre du terme. Ensuite il est super intéressant, cultivé, drôle, toujours prêt à faire des mauvais coups, il crée des gadgets de malade, mais surtout, surtouuuut.  
Il est fort.  
Très fort, si j'en crois Yoruichi.  
J'aimerais bien le voir à l'oeuvre un jour ça, promet d'être intéressant !  
Je souris à cette pensée. Définitivement, je ne suis pas seule. Les premiers jours ont été un peu compliqués, après tout débarquer chez de parfaits inconnus pour y vivre ça fait un peu bizarre, encore plus quand ce sont des êtres mi-humains mi-pas trop humains. Mais bizarrement, je m'y sens bien. Comme si ma place avait toujours été ici. Yoruichi a tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise, cette femme est adorable, je m'entends bien avec les deux gamins et Kisuke s'est rapidement décoincé. On a beaucoup discuté, il veut toujours en apprendre plus sur moi, sa fille, et il m'a raconté un peu comment il a rencontré ma mère, et j'ai d'ailleurs appris que celle-ci n'était pas totalement humaine non plus, mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus.

Sauf que là maintenant je grimace. Pourquoi ? Eh bien c'est très simple.  
Devinez où je suis ?  
Eh oui !  
Au lycée !  
Et étant donné que comme 99,90% des élèves du monde, je me fais chier comme un rat mort en cours... J'avoue que je ne suis pas enchantée.  
Et puis comme si ça ne suffisait pas déjà, je suis en retard pour mon premier jour !  
Et tout ça à cause de Kikou-truc !  
... Enfin non, c'est pas vraiment sa faute.  
... Enfin si. Disons que j'ai fait un rêve si réaliste que je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.  
Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Vous imaginez vous, votre père débarquer dans votre chambre, masque de Dark Vador sur le crâne, en petite tenue (j'entends par là soutien-gorge en dentelle, bas en résille et tout hein, on fait pas les choses à moitié) ; le tout avec un magnifique rire diabolique... Pour au final venir vous gueuler "Je suis ton père" à tout va ? Et pourtant, voilà ce que j'ai (presque) vécu ce matin ! Respect pour mon subconscient en PLS s'il vous plaît !

... Aïe !  
C'est quoi ça encore ?!

Ho. J'ai percuté de plein fouet un autre élève au détour d'un couloir, et je me suis lamentablement ramassée par terre. Et c'est un mec en plus. Roux. Enfin non, orange, c'est encore pire je crois. Est-ce que je viens de rencontrer mon prince charmant, comme dans toutes les séries teens à l'eau de rose ? Si c'est le cas franchement c'est pas bien grave parce qu'il est beau.  
... Vraiment très beau  
Il a un visage fin, une silhouette élancée, des yeux chocolats expressifs, vraiment, magnifique.  
Il me lance un regard surpris avant de me tendre la main avec un petit sourire gêné. Trop mignon.

"Désolé. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Sa voix. Sa voix bordel. Tellement sexy, je meurs.  
Mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête. Vous allez croire que je suis une grosse perverse à force.  
... Ho et puis merde hein, il n'a qu'à pas être un fantasme ambulant lui, aussi !

\- Non, ça va ! répondis-je en me relevant. Dis, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve la 2-3 ?

\- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? Tu es dans ma classe ! Je m'y rendais justement, là. Tu viens ?

Ouuuuui !  
Je dis ouiii !  
Oh my god.  
Je vais adorer le lycée moi.

\- Ouai, j'arrive."

Et c'est ainsi que nous partons, le beau gosse dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom et moi, pour de nouvelles aventures.

 _ **...**_

Il doit être approximativement midi et demi, et je suis actuellement sur le toit du lycée entrain de manger avec Ichigo (le beau gosse ; car oui, je lui ai quand même demandé son nom) et ses potes. Lesdits potes qui me dévisagent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre sorti de nulle part.

"Fais pas gaffe à eux, m'a t-il dit quelques minutes auparavant, ils sont toujours comme ça avec les nouveaux dans la bande."

Hn. Je suis peut-être bizarre, ok, mais eux ne sont pas mieux.  
Parce que concrètement, question hétérogénéité du groupe, le level est plutôt élevé.

Déjà, y'a Orihime Inoue. La rousse aux gros seins. Elle est niaise, gentille avec tout le monde, attire tous les mecs, totalement "in love" devant Ichigo (grrr) et... Un peu bête. Quand même. C'est pas que je l'aime pas hein, elle est sympa, toute mimi et tout, mais je la trouve pas super intéressante.  
Ensuite Sado (ou Chad, je sais pas trop). Un mexicain un peu intimidant au premier abord, mais qui a l'air d'avoir un cœur tendre. C'est pas que je l'aime pas, lui non plus, mais il est un peu trop réservé (et peut être en crush sur Ichigo aussi, vu qu'il ne parle qu'à lui - grrr) ; bref, il m'intéresse pas plus que ça non plus.  
Y'a aussi Keigo et Mizuiro. Bon...  
Chizuru. La lesbienne du groupe. Elle me fait vachement rire, mais je vois pas trop ce qu'elle trouve à l'autre princesse là. Hormis les attributs physiques évidents.  
Tatsuki. Elle, elle est géniale ! Un peu trop maman poule avec Orihime ; et mieux vaut l'avoir en amie qu'en ennemie, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle peut faire mal.

Et enfin, le must du must...  
J'ai nommé... Uryu Ishida !

... Quoi ? D'où ça vous étonne ? Il est génial ce mec ! Déjà, il passe sa vie à rembarrer les autres ; ce qui, en soi, est déjà très drôle. Il paraît totalement blasé, renfermé, mais je suis sûre qu'il est gentil et qu'il aime beaucoup ses amis. Je m'explique : je l'ai surpris à lancer quelques regards presque attendris sur les deux roux. Surtout vers Ichigo.  
OH NON. Lui aussi ?  
Nan... je dois me faire des idées... Ou pas ?  
Bon ok j'arrête !  
Mh...  
J'en étais où ?  
Ha, oui ! Uryu !  
Il est intelligent, pas moche du tout, il est cultivé, et, et, et, il se fringue tout en banc ! Et il ne se salit jamais !  
Enfin je sais pas, mais vous imaginez un peu la puissance du mec ?!

Un hurlement pas tout à fait inconnu m'interrompt brusquement dans mon analyse psychologique de mes nouveaux camarades. Je me retourne précipitamment et vois apparaître un assez grand hollow qui se dirige vers la cour du lycée. Je panique intérieurement. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?!  
Je me re-retourne et croise le regard inquisiteur d'Ichigo.

"Attends, mais... Tu peux le voir ?

Hein ? Lui aussi ?

\- Bha ouai, un hollow quoi. répondis-je d'un ton faussement désintéressé, alors qu'au fond, je flippe ma race.

Un éclair de compréhension semble traverser son esprit.

\- Je vois ! Alors allons lui faire sa fête !"

Sur ce, il part en courant vers l'escalier, et je le suis prestement.  
Qui diable est ce type ?

Arrivés dans la cour, j'ai ma réponse : il sort de son corps (? Pas trop compris le principe, on a pas encore dû me l'expliquer, ça), se transforme en shinigami, et assène un coup d'épée dans le vide tout en gueulant "GETSUGA TENSHO !". Je crois que c'est son shikai du coup.  
Je sursaute en entendant un second hurlement dans mes oreilles.  
... Merde ! Y'en a un derrière moi ! Pas le temps de l'esquiver ! Ho putain.  
Je tends mes mains vers le mauvais esprit par réflexe et ferme les yeux.  
Putain je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir... Je veux pas mourir !

Hé non ! Car sinon il n'y aurait que deux chapitres à cette histoire, ce qui serait un peu triste.  
Donc ! Réalisant que le coup ne venait pas, j'ouvre les yeux et constate la disparition du hollow. Plus Ichigo qui me regarde en souriant (Nyah).

"Alors tu sais te battre ? T'es une shinigami ?

De quoi il parle ?  
Il a du voir la perplexitude (eh ouai, j'invente des mots si je veux) sur mon visage, puisqu'il répond à ma question silencieuse.

\- Quand le hollow t'a attaqué, j'ai voulu venir te sauver, mais tu lui as balancé une boule d'énergie blanche/jaune pâle à la figure. On aurait dit du kido.

Ah, mais ça n'en était pas.  
Haha.  
Hahahaha.

C'est à ce moment précis que son groupe de pote (ayant, je crois, assisté à toute la scène) nous rejoignent.

\- Bon, reprend Ichigo, je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener chez Urahara-san, vous en pensez quoi ?

Inoue rit doucement et Uryu soupire bruyamment.

\- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répond d'ailleurs ce dernier.

\- Ben pourquoi ? rétorque l'orangé (retour de la désignation de gens par leur couleur de cheveux).

\- Mais, enfin, Kurosaki ! Tu n'as pas reconnu la marque de son reiatsu ?!

Euuuuuh, wait.  
Depuis quand j'ai du reiatsu moi ? Je suis vivante, allo !  
Quoique. Ichigo m'a 'air bien vivant mais il dégage une sacrée énergie.

\- Ben non, pourquoi ?

Mon dieu, ce qu'il est beau mais idiot.

\- Je suis la fille de Kisuke ducon ! lui criai-je.

Silence.  
Grand moment de solitude.  
Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Un "Quooooi ?!" général retentit alors.

Ah. Ils ne l'avaient pas deviné... ?  
C'est con.

 **...**

Et donc au final, on a quand même été chez mon père (bordel je m'y ferais jamais). Ichigo lui a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et il m'a annoncé avec un grand sourire bien rempli de fierté :

"Bon ! Il est temps de faire de toi une shinigami."

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au vu du sourire mi-sadique mi-espiègle complètement "tu vas souffrir ta race" que m'a adressé Yoruichi, je pense que...  
Je suis dans la merde.  
Mais genre, vraiment.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Des avis ?**

 **Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !**

 **Bye !**

 **Fullby.**

 **Edit du 22/04/18 : et voilà, dans la foulée j'ai repris le chapitre 2, j'essaie de retrouver toutes mes idées, et j'attaque la rédaction du chapitre 3 ! à bientôt pour la reprise de SVEC !**


End file.
